Fun with directing
by Ragnarok
Summary: Lunar: SSSC scenes directed by some of my favorite authors, very funny if your looking for that, Check it out please? Read and review
1. Insanity part one (FUN WITH DIRECTING!)

Fun with directing  
  
Author's note: Keep in mind I'm insane. The following scenes from Lunar have been morphed  
to meet my needs. I would like to inform the respeceted directors who's scenes are going  
to be mixed into Lunar that I loved thier films *cough*... If you are still offended, I would  
also like to say that Quinn did it. If he denies it kill him, then ask Steve or Joe.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Luna's boat scene by James Cameron of Titanic."  
  
  
Luna:(Leans over the side of the ship.) (Sighs staring up at the moon.)  
Alex:(Walks up behind her) Hi Luna...  
Luna:(Smile's lightly) Hi Alex...  
Alex:What's wrong? Oh well it dosen't matter.  
Luna:What..?  
Alex:(Smiles widely) I say we go around the ship laughing like idiots.  
Luna: Why?  
Alex: Otherwise we couldn't have sex in the cargo room could we?  
Luna: EXCUSE ME? (Angry)  
Alex: Come on, it'll be fun!  
Luna: (SLAP!)  
Alex:OW! (Smiles) You know what? I think you're mad...You know what I do when I'm mad...?  
(Leans off the edge of the ship) I'M KING OF THE W--   
Luna: (SHOVE!)  
Alex: (Splash)  
Luna: HMPH! (Walks away)  
Nall:... You idiot!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Final Battle by Robert Rodrigues of El Mariachi and Desparado (And spy kids, but I won't go there)"  
  
Party: (Walks in wearing suits)  
Ghaleon: (Sweatdrops)  
Alex: (Pulls out... AN OCARINA CASE!)  
Others: (Pull out other random instrument cases)  
Alex: (says nothing) (Holds up ocarina case)  
Ocarina case: (Start's firing bullets randomly)  
Ghaleon: (Sweatdrops trying to block the bullets)  
Skrawny fourteen year old Henchmen with waterguns: (start attacking party) (Squirt squirt!)  
Mia: (Hits henchmen over head with flute/knife)  
Kyle: (Randomly hits henchmen over the head with his crowbar/trumpet)  
Jessica: (Hits people with her tuba case, mostly scaring them away)  
Nash: (Holds up his guitar case)  
Case: (shoots out a bazooka shot, blow everyone up)  
All: (Look at Nash)  
Alex: THANKS ALOT NASH!  
Nash What?!  
Ghaleon: (Coughs out smoke and dies)  
Jessica: You ruined it for the rest of us!  
Kyle: Yeah you bastard!  
Mia: No habla ingles.  
All: (Look at Mia)  
Mia: Donde es mi carte verde?  
All: (look at eachother sweat dropping)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Outside the Female cleansing shrine by Russle Crowe of Brave heart"  
  
Kyle: (painted several differn't colors) We will not stand for this!  
Nash: (Colored similarly to Kyle, wearing a skirt) It's our right as a man!  
Alex: ... Whats witht he skirt Nash? Are you using it to represent the quilt?  
Nash:... Quilt..? Why would I wear a quilt?  
Alex and Kyle: (take one step away from Nash)  
Alex: THEY CAN TAKE OUR SOAP! BUT THEY WILL NEVER TAKE OUR NUDITY!  
Nash and Kyle: (Cheer)  
All: (Rush into the shrine, then finally realize that they were at the male shrine the whole time)  
Alex and Kyle: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Nash: ...Alex... Is that you touching my ass...?  
Burly Male Voice: Hello there...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Random Battle by Tom Tykwer of Run Lola Run"  
  
Party: (Stare blankly for a minute.)  
Creature: (Glare, Roar)  
All: (Run)  
German Techno Music: (Starts playing loudly)  
All: (Turn into cartoon characters as they run down the stairs)  
Mia: (Trips over a dog and breaks neck) (Blood drips around her as she stares blankly into space)  
All: (Crowd around her)  
Mia: (Imagines past images)  
  
Mia: (In memory) Nash...? (Lying in bed next to Nash)  
Nash: hmm..?  
Mia: Do you love me?  
Nash: Of course I do.  
Mia: How do you know?  
Nash: How does anyone know?  
Mia: If I died tommarrow, what would you do?  
Nash: Mia... Your not dead yet.  
  
Mia: (wakes up) No.  
  
All: (Run backwards in time)  
  
Party: (Stare blankly for a minute)  
Creature: (Glare, Roar)  
All: (Run, turning into cartoon characters)  
German Techno Music that is vaguely familiar: (Starts playing)  
Mia: (Jumps over the random dog)  
Jessica: (Gets pulled back by Kyle who jumps over her)  
Creature: (Tackles and mauls Jessica)  
Jessica: (Imagines past images)  
  
Jessica: (In memory) Nash...? (Lying in bed next to Nash)  
Nash: hmm..?  
Jessica: Do you love me?  
Nash: Of course I do.  
Jessica: How do you know?  
Nash: How does anyone know?  
Jessica: If I died tommarrow, what would you do?  
Nash: Jessica... Your not dead yet.  
  
Jessica: (Wakes up) No.  
  
All: (Runs backwards in time)  
  
Party: (Stare blankly for a minute)  
Creature: (Glare, Roar)  
Alex:... Hey does this seam familiar to anyone?  
Nall:..A litte...  
Nash Mia Kyle and Jessica: (Have already run off by now)  
Creature: (Growl, Roar, Tackle Maul)  
Alex: OH DEAR GODDESS! (being ripped to shreds) OH THE HUMANITY!  
Alex: (Imagines past images)  
  
Alex:(In Memory) Nash...? (Lying in bed next to Nash)  
Nash: hmm..?  
Alex:... Wait a minute... OH GOD!  
Nash: (smiles) Don't act like you didn't like it  
  
Alex:(wakes up) AAAAAHHHH (Eaten)  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I don't mean to offend any Nash fans by calling him gay, I actually concider him  
one of my favorite characters. I also didn't mean to offend any homo-sexuals by comparing them with Nash.  
I am actually an activist in gay/lesbian/bi rights, keep in mind its a joke. Oh yeah, and for any homo-sexual  
Nash fans.... ^^''' sorry.  
  
Want more? Review. 


	2. Insanity, the return!

Fun with directing  
  
Authors note: ^^' to the person who gave me the good review, thank's, and that goes for  
anyone who reviews. I can't get in Quintin cause I haven't seen any of his stuff x_x'' sorry  
Anyways, I hope this one is a little funnier with raver reviews. I'm gonna get in some anime  
and maybe some little multicolored creatures who live inside balls that can fit in your  
pocket... o-o If that is what you believe. ^^' enjoy  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ghaleon Dies...?" by Orson Welles of Citizen Kane  
  
Ghaleon: (Stumbles around, and falls to the ground.) Rose... Bud....  
Alex Kyle Jessica and Mia: (do their little victory dance)  
Nash: Hey wait a minute! He's not dead!  
Ghaleon: Yeah I am!  
Alex: See? He is dead. He even said so!  
Nash: DEAD PEOPLE CANT TALK!   
Alex: Ghaleon... You're dead right?  
Ghaleon: (nods)  
Alex: Can you talk?  
Ghaleon: yep.  
Alex: Problem solved...   
Nash: (sweat drops) Well if you're dead then shouldn't you be in hell?  
Ghaleon:... That's just a myth.  
Alex:Okay, now it's time for me to save the day.  
Mia: Good luck Alex!  
Alex: (smiles) Thanks!  
Kyle: (hands ghaleon 100 silver)  
Kyle Jess and Mia: (back out slowly)  
Nash: (blinks) ... What does Rosebud mean anyways?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Lunar: SSSC" By: Irvin Kershner of Empire Strikes Back  
  
Alex: I have to go to the Dragon cave!  
Ramus: (In a yoda costume) Use the force Lu--Alex  
Alex: The force?  
Ramus: no.. Forks. Pass the forks! (looks down at his food)  
Alex: (passes forks)  
Ramus: (Chows)  
  
Alex Ramus and Luna: (head to the dragon cave)  
Quark: Use the force Alex.(slurred)  
Alex: What?  
Quark: Come to the dark side.(slurred)  
Nall: Quark.. have you been in the booze again?  
Quark: I'm not as drunk you think I am! (slurred)  
  
A bunch of other random stuff: (happens)  
  
Alex: I have to save Leigh-- I mean Luna!  
Nash: Use the force Mia!  
Mia: (Randomly blows up the grindery)  
Kyle: Wow it was a stand still!  
  
Ghaleon: Alex I am your father!  
Alex: No!  
Ghaleon: Yes!  
Alex: No!  
Ghaleon: Yes!  
Alex: No!  
Ghaleon: Yes!  
Alex: Okay, rock paper scisors!  
Ghaleon and Alex: Rock paper Scisors SHOOT!  
Alex: (Rock)  
Ghaleon: (Scisors)  
Alex: I WIN!  
Ghaleon: Damn you! (cuts off his hand)  
Alex: Bastard.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"The Wacky Woods" by Daniel Myrick and Eduardo Sanchez of The Blair Witch Project  
  
Luna: (stares straight into the camera) I'm so scared... I would like to say sorry to...  
Jebus.. and.. and.. our parents... and.. Alex and Ramus... And the directors for  
acting so horribly... Please Jeubus save me.. I'd also like to thank the academy...  
Alex and Ramus: (runs up behind her)   
Alex:Wait! WHO'S HOLDING THE CAMERA?!  
All: (look at eachother) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Run off)  
Camera: (Shakes dramatically, then falls randomly.)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Capture of Quark" by That guy who does Pokemon?   
  
Ghaleon: WOW IT'S A WHITE DRAGON! I'M GONNA CATCH IT!  
Alex:... No you're not!  
Ghaleon: Yeah I am!  
Alex: No!  
Ghaleon: YES! (Throws thinga magig)  
Drunken Quark: OW! (caught)  
Ghaleon: Ha! Now I'll take over the world, by cloning all the dragons!  
Alex: No! You can't do this! I wont let you!  
Luna: (Randomly sings)  
Lugia: (pops up, singing similarly) ~Hey, this isn't the right set!~  
Luna: Whoops...  
Alex: uhh.. What Do I do? GO NALLCHU!  
  
Nall: (from back stage) I'M NOT COMING OUT!  
Luna: Come on! I'm sure you look cute!  
Nall: (Flaps out, wearing pikachu ears and little red paint on his cheeks)  
  
Alex: HA! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I WON'T LET YOU!  
Ghaleon: You can't beat me! I'll release hundreds of black colored balls and capture   
everything(does so)  
Alex: YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I wont let you! GO NALLCHU!  
Luna: (Continues singing)  
Lugia: ~I'm already here!~  
Nall: (swats away the black colored balls)  
Alex: YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I WON'T LET YOU!  
Nall: I wish I had a bazooka right now...  
Entei: (pops up randomly) (says in a deep sounding voice) If that is what you wish.  
Nall: Really?  
Entei: Really.  
Nall: Really?  
Entei: Really.  
Nall: Really  
Entei: REALLY!  
Nall: (cries) YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL!  
Unown: (Randomly pop in giving Nall a bazooka)  
  
Alex: YOU CAN'T DO THIS I WON'T LET YOU!  
Luna: (still singing)  
Ghaleon:... (sweat drops, catches Luna, and walks away.)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Back on the boat" by James Cameron of Titanic   
  
Camera: (showing Alex's shoulder, and Luna's face)  
Luna: (close up to Luna's face)Alex... I want you to draw me wearing this....  
Alex:... (Close up to Alex's face) (gulp) okay...  
Luna: (close up to Luna's face) Wearing ONLY this. (smiles a little)  
Alex: (sweat drops, and the camera goes to original position) (Takes a side step)  
Luna: (Shown holding a very very big ekimo costume)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Transformation into Magic Emporer" by Those guys who made Akira  
  
Ghaleon: (Laughs maniacally)... (Then explodes into guts)  
Alex:..Wow.. that was pretty pointless.  
Luna:yeah.. Well what do you expect? I mean it was from the 80's.  
Nash: good point...   
Mia:... So now what?  
Kyle: (Shrugs) Let's all dance!  
  
All: (put on top hats and broadway suits)  
(New York New York starts playing)  
  
Alex: I AM THE LORD OF THE DANCE!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Random Act's of stupidity" by Mike Myers of Austin Powers  
  
Alex: SHAGADELIC BABY!  
Luna:...  
Alex: SHAGADELIC BABY!  
Mia:... You sir are an--  
Alex: GROOVY BABY! Do I make you horny?  
Nash:... Actually you kind of do...  
Alex: (blinks)...  
Nash: (winks at Alex)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's note: Again, I do not want to offend homo-sexuals, this is just comedy! Want more?  
Review! Gimme more directors, tell me what I should do. 


End file.
